Perfect Ten
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: How many ways can you describe a relationship? Perhaps ten. Ten songs to be exact.


**First time writing a fanfic for another fandom other than Bleach! XD**

**KuroGoddess did one on Dante and Nero and I was VERY tempted to do one on them myself! It's an interesting challenge, really! Here goes! And don't judge me on some of the songs. They can be catchy...okay, I'm just too lazy to clean up my iPod -_-'**

* * *

**10 Song Challenge**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist**

**SUBJECT: YAOI**

* * *

**1. Title: No Matter What**

**Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

Nero glanced at the sleeping figure next to him, his heart suddenly twisting. His hand unconsciously slithered across the bed to touch those soft, silvery locks. At the last moment, he drew it back, clenching the same hand into a fist across his bare chest. He felt like a trapped animal.

Sighing, he slipped out, the mattress spring squeaking as he moved. The slumbering figure barely noticed. He picked up his jeans, slipping them on, while keeping his eyes trained on the man in the bed. Once he was dressed, he carefully treaded to the door, opening it before hesitating. Then, he turned slightly, his eyes almost brimming with tears.

'Goodbye, Dante,' he whispered before slipping out. The figure turned over, his eyes wide awake and his eyebrows knitted in a sad frown.

'See you around, kid,' he murmured to the emptiness.

* * *

**2. Title: Dare You**

**Song: Party in the USA**

'You gotta be fucking kidding me,' Nero groaned as he stared at the Barbie pink convertible sitting outside the DMC agency. Dante barked a laugh.

'It was a dare so get fucking over it!' he remarked. 'Lady didn't take kindly to me missing out on my debt last time and said she'd compensate if I bought this as my ride!'

'Are you fucking _insane_?' Nero said incredulously as the demonic man sauntered over to the ridiculous car. 'All the fucking demons will be laughing at you as you go by!'

'Who said I was the only one riding in it?' Dante shot slyly.

Nero blinked.

'You fucktard,' he growled.

'You're coming.'

'The hell I-!'

He yelped as the grown man pecked his lips. Dante pulled away, grinning.

'As long as it's not Fortuna, I don't fucking care,' Nero muttered and reluctantly walked up to the stupid mobile.

* * *

**3. Title: Don't Touch Me**

**Song: Everything About You by Three Days Grace**

'Get the fuck away from me!' Nero gasped as Dante shoved him into his desk. Dante smirked as he grabbed the back of the kid's knee and bent it to his chest while leaning forward.

'Why? You knew this was coming,' he jeered and buried his face in the boy's neck. Nero shivered and clenched his hands into fists.

'You do what you like,' he uttered miserably. 'It's disgusting.'

Dante chuckled and bit harshly into that pale neck. The boy screamed and tried pushing him off again. Dante growled and rocked his hips forward hard, making Nero gasp as he felt the man's arousal pressing into his inner thigh.

'Deal with it,' Dante breathed, now kissing the bleeding wound. 'Because I ain't ever letting you go.'

* * *

**4. Title: Two Wrongs Make a Fucking Left**

**Song: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

'Vergil's on his way,' Dante said smoothly. Nero's eyes widened then narrowed.

'Fuck,' he cursed and slammed his beer down on the coffee table. He tossed his game control to one side and got up to stroll over to the red-coated demon as he sat in his swivel chair while leafing through a Playboy magazine. Nero leaned forward, his hands on the arms of the chair, so that his face was mere inches from the man's face. Dante grinned up.

'You gotta be a fucking demon, kid,' he cooed. Nero rolled his eyes and smashed their lips together. Dante didn't waste time in grabbing the backs of the kid's thighs and pulling him into his lap. Their lips played a battle of their own, teeth and tongues clashing like there was no tomorrow as they grinded frantically.

'My, my,' mused a sultry tone from the doorway of the DMC agency. Tongues now playing together outside their mouths, Dante and Nero flicked their eyes to the door. Vergil leaned against the doorframe with the cockiest smirk. 'Do you mind if I join in?'

'Do you have to fucking ask?' Nero drawled. Smirking even wider, Vergil slammed the door shut as he walked in.

* * *

**5. Title: Adrenaline**

**Song: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore**

Breathing heavily, Nero and Dante glanced at each other tentatively, the hint of a smirk on their lips. They were covered in blood and wounds, swords poised ready for attack yet their shoulders sagged from the hours of fighting nonstop with each other.

'Tired yet, kid?' Dante taunted.

'Don't fucking kid yourself,' Nero shot back. They grinned even wider before charging forward, yelling so loud the heavens could hear.

'Give up!' Dante spat, steel clashing.

'When hell freezes over!' Nero shouted. Suddenly, their blades clashed and broke, clanging as they hit the stony pavilion.

Without a break, the two clashed with their mouths, weapons thrown aside. They now battled with their tongues, biting at each other's lips as the moon shone on.

* * *

**6. Title: Oblivion**

**Song: Bells of Notre Dame by Clopin**

Nero glanced out the bell tower, his eyes widening at the beautiful sprawl of the city of Paris.

'This is amazing!' he cried out.

'Don't lean out too far!' Dante warned as he carved away at his bark of wood.

'How can you hate it here?' Nero queried as he leaned back in and stepped around a giant bell. 'I would give anything to have this view!'

Dante paused in his carving, his hair falling over his eyes so that Nero couldn't see the red glint in his eyes.

'I don't mix well with people,' he murmured and resumed chipping at the wood. Nero leaned forward.

'What're you making?' he asked as he skipped over to the little city Dante had carved out over the years of living up in the bell tower.

'Do you do this all day?' he asked again without waiting for the man to answer.

'What else? I don't do anything else.'

'Well, you could go out.'

'I can't, Nero.'

'Why not? It's not like anybody is stopping you!'

'Nero…'

It's not fair, Dante! People think that a demon is being hidden here! But I knew better! I knew you were not a demon! I knew-!'

'ENOUGH!'

Nero cowered as Dante grabbed his wrist tightly, his eyes now completely red and his fangs showing. Nero's eyes widened. Then, Dante's eyes turned blue once more and his teeth returned to normal.

'You don't know anything,' Dante whispered, turning away from the trembling boy. He trudged up to the nearest bell and, taking the rope in hand, began to pull, the sound of the bell echoing in the cavern.

* * *

**7. Title: Fear to Feel**

**Song: Predestination by Yasuharu Takanishi**

'I'm not going to cry,' Nero thought fiercely as people began to leave. He clenched his hands into fists as he mechanically moved forward. He stopped before the slab of stone. 'I'm _not_ going to _cry_!'

Everyone had left now. It was only him. The words on the slab were beginning to fade as his eyes blurred.

'I'm _not_ going to-!' he choked out and blinked. And that was all that was needed to let loose the tears aching to spill out and express his anguish. The name on the tombstone stood out like a needle in his heart:

_Here lies Dante, son of Sparda, brother of Vergil, and lover of Nero_

* * *

**8. Title: Blood and Lust**

**Song: Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson**

Dante smirked at Nero as the two crouched in the rain over their latest kill. Even though the rain was washing away the blood on his clothes, the kid's crazy grin was still in place, making him look psychotic.

Nero spat out blood and drove Red Queen through a demon's head. Dante shivered. The kid could be pretty brutal. Though he had to admit, it was a fucking turn-on.

'What?' Nero said rudely as he looked up at the demonic red-coated man.

'Just wondering what you'd look like with me pounding into you from behind,' Dante answered casually. He took out Rebellion and sliced a demon that had jumped out at him from behind. Nero grinned.

'Why wonder?' he cooed and swayed over. His hips brushed only slightly against Dante's. Dante shuddered, hoping to God that the boy felt his arousal and knew what was damn coming his way right fucking _now_.

'Kid,' Dante breathed, his hands quickly grabbed the boy's hips, keeping them in place as he grinded into them. Nero groaned in appreciation. 'I love the way you can read my mind.'

* * *

**9. Title: Just Do It**

**Song: We won't back down by Escape the Fate**

'Dante!'

Dante swiveled around and quickly caught the wooden stake before driving it into the demon snarling under him. The monster screeched before dissipating into dust. Panting, Nero jogged up to him, grinning wildly.

'Nice one,' Dante uttered as he got up. They glanced around. They had murdered every demon in this dwelling and the place was scattered with dead bodies and dust.

'What now?' Nero asked as they began to walk out.

'Dunno. I was thinking pizza.'

'I was thinking something else.'

'Oh yeah? What?'

Nero smirked as he leaned up to nip the older demon's neck. Dante groaned in approval.

'Now?' he muttered.

'Why not?'

'We just did it before getting here.'

'So? Tired already, old man?'

Growling, Dante flung the younger man over his shoulder and proceeded to walk to the nearest alley.

'You just never back down, kid,' Dante sighed.

* * *

**10. Title: Fuck That Song**

**Song: Fire Burning on the Dancefloor by Sean Kingston**

'I fucking hate this song,' Dante groaned as they walked into the club. All the demons in the room turned to glare at him.

'We're already here to kill 'em, old man,' Nero muttered as he came behind the older demon. 'No need to piss them off already.'

'It's more fun fighting them when they're riled up,' Dante remarked, pulling out Rebellion. 'And their screams might drown out that goddamn song.'

Sighing, Nero pulled out Blue Rose and shot the snarling demonic DJ before shooting the music system so that it switched to a heavy, pumping, punk song. Dante grinned.

'Did I tell you how much I love you?' he teased.

'Every single time you're fucking me so knock it off,' Nero growled and readied his blade.

'Mmmm, speaking of fucking…'

'Later, old man.'

'Ain't old, kid.'

'Ain't a kid, old man.'

'Fuck you.'

'Like I said, later.'

And they charged forward.


End file.
